Major Projects: (a) Study of the transition from early to late DNA replication during lambda phage infection. (b) Study of the nature of termination of the first round of lambda phage DNA replication. Minor Projects: (c) Physical mapping of deletion and addition mutations in P2 and 186 bacteriophages. These investigations utilize the techniques of electron microscopy and electron microscopic denaturation mapping as the major technique.